Glubbie
|rarity = |location =Mystery Gift Codes |evolves_from = -|evolves_to = -|pokedex_number = 0|Ability = |ability = Levitate}} Glubbie is a Fakemon in Project: Pokemon. It was created by Rue_n, a moderator of the game, and is the second Fakemon along with Aegis MKII. How to Obtain Glubbie can be obtained with the Mystery Gift Code 'Glubbie'. Only Rank Managers or higher may use this code, which is trade locked when redeemed. Evolution Glubbie is not known to evolve from or to any Pokemon. Moves Moves when Obtained * Toxic * Spore * Seismic Toss * Recover Moves that can be taught by Move-Relearner Glubbie cannot learn any moves when taken to the Move-Relearner. Type Effectiveness Strategies (against it) Due to Glubbie's ridiculously high HP, Defense, and Special Defense, as well as the combination of a generally great typing and ability that gives it no weaknesses, it's nigh mandatory for any serious player to have checks and counters against the Fakemon. *Since Taunt and 101 HP substitutes are not possible in Project Pokemon, stall-breaking is simply not possible. Even badly poisoning Glubbie is not an option due to its part-Poison type. *While Glubbie is great defensively, its general passivity leaves it open to any attack. This allows some Pokemon to disrupt its antics and possibly win, even if it resorts to a stall war: **Gengar is notable for its ability to be immune to both Toxic and Seismic Toss, the two moves Glubbie uses to damage the opponent. As long as Gengar has a total PP than Glubbie does (which is 55), then it will win the stall war and force Glubbie to Struggle to death. However, Gengar must be sleeping and Glubbie must be awake most of the time for this strategy to work, as Gengar may waste PP as Glubbie sleeps, forcing the Ghost-type to Struggle. This is shown in the attached video. **Gengar can also use a combination of Life Orb and Pain Split to deal damage while lowering Glubbie's special defense through moves like Shadow Ball and Focus Blast. While Gengar loses HP through Life Orb, it can then heal Gengar's relatively lower HP with Glubbie's massive HP, especially after Glubbie does a Recover. ***One can even have a Flame Orb to do self-damage the Gengar while preventing any sleep, although this is a niche gimmick and it's preferable to let Gengar sleep and force Glubbie to waste PP. **Despite no chance to severely cripple the Pokemon through bad poison, other forms of residual damage, such as burn and Leech Seed, may at least improve chances at whittling down the opponent's Glubbie. Paralysis may even disrupt its walling shenanigans if the player is lucky enough. **One reason for Glubbie's notorious walling capability is its singular "weakness" taken away by its ability Levitate. Depriving the Pokemon of Levitate through ability-negating abilities like Mold Breaker allows offensive Pokemon like Haxorus and Excadrill to faint Glubbie relatively easily with Ground-type moves, especially after a few boosts in Attack. Trivia * Glubbie’s base Defense and Special Defense exceed those of Shuckle, and its HP is nearly that of Guzzlord, making it a highly defensive and tanky Pokemon. ** Glubbie also has no type weaknesses, making it extremely difficult to defeat in battles. * Glubbie was originally going to have 2 arms instead of 1. * In January 2019, wish_z added Glubbie to his new game, Hero Havoc. * Glubbie's Pokedex entry number is 000 in Project Pokemon. In the official Pokemon games, a Pokemon with the dex entry number of 000 usually is a glitched Pokemon, such as the infamous MissingNo glitch. However, Victini is a legitimate Pokemon in the Generation V games that also has the Pokedex entry number of 000 in the Unova and New Unova Pokedexes. Category:Unobtainable Pokemon Category:Poison Type Pokemon Category:Dark Type Pokemon Category:Fakemon